Puppy Love
by Little Warrior Dragon
Summary: Wolf Bella and Marcus Volturi meet when Bella, Leah and Jacob come to Volterra to save Edward's sorry butt. Prepare for drama, love and fluff. Lot's of fluff. And don't forget the glitter! Set in and after NM. Read and review it really makes my day! ON HAITUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE


I watched as Edward was tortured by Jane, watching the depressed King from the corner of my eye. Jacob was beside me, with Leah sat at his side. They'd insisted on coming, even if their imprints couldn't. When Jane finished her torture, Leah howled in annoyance, making Jake bark a wolf laugh and me smile. It was no secret that she hated most vampires, the only exception being my family and now the Volturi.

''Leah, baby, calm down. These guys will do whatever they need to do, to him and me, and you and anyone else.''

I looked at the Kings, more specifically, the depressed one.

''At least, that's what I've heard.''

He shook his head, dipping it, so I couldn't see his face. I cocked my head, confused, and like a puppy. I was going to kill my dear friends, the pack. I just had to pick up their habits, didn't i?

''That is not correct.''

His voice wasn't even a whisper but I heard it, from when I'd changed into a wolf, giving me heightened hearing.

''Jake, phase back, sweetie.''

He did and I gave him a cloak that Jane had given me, so he could hide his…..male parts. I blushed and looked away from him, letting Leah hide her eyes in my shoulder.

''Bells, I'm covered.''

I turned my head slowly to Jacob then relaxed when I saw the red cloak covered his body.

''Good. You'd think I'd be used to this by now. Especially with Hari.''

Leah growled and stalked over to where Edward lay, her teeth and claws bared. She pinned him beneath her slightly undersized front paws, and turned her ice blue eyes to me. I nodded and she clamped her jaws around Edward's head, twisting and tugging it off.

''Impressive.''

Leah snarled at the raven haired vampire and tossed her head, her ears pricked as she trotted round to sit beside Edward's body. She never let go of his head. My guess was it was her new plaything.

''How is Leah killing such a stupid vamp impressive?'' Jacob asked, his voice full of poison. ''It's normal, an everyday thing. Only Bella can ever change our choice to kill your kind, because she is our alpha female.''

I rolled my eyes and smacked Jake's arm.

''If you would pay attention, like I do, you would see, Jacob Black. Raven hair is hyper, he finds anything he hasn't seen before impressive and exciting. Blond hair, he doesn't find anything worth his time and effort, he prefers to be left alone. The last one, he is more shy, he doesn't like being the centre of attention, and he is eternally grieving. He lost his true mate, I think.''

Raven hair came over and put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes kind.

''That is right. Marcus, my older birth brother, lost his wife, Didyme, five hundred years ago. Caius, my in law, hates attention. I'm Aro, by the way. Not raven hair.''

I smiled and Aro nudged me towards Marcus, gently but firmly. I walked over to the vampire, slowly, giving him time to move away from me. He didn't.

I crouched in front of Marcus, not touching him, but close enough that if he needed to, he could reach me.

''Marcus? Marcus, honey, c'mon. You can't sit around like this forever.''

He growled lowly, not hostile, more defying my statement.

''Did you just growl at me, Marcus? Even my daughter has better manners than that, and she has nearly none.'' I wasn't mad, I was teasing him, and he knew that from the pout that developed on his face.

''I'm guessing you ain't sorry, so here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna phase, and I'm gonna sit, or lay, at your feet, and my head isn't leaving your lap, till you stop being so childish, okay?''

I didn't give him a chance to answer and I phased, falling onto white paws, the colour of snow, to be exact. Marcus raised his head, his eyes meeting my green ones, and I froze. I couldn't have seriously…..

 _Ooooooohhh, the plot thickens._

 _ **Shut it Leah. Play with Edward's head, already.**_

 _It's not for me. It's for my other imprintee, Caius._

 _ **And the plot thickens with me?**_

Leah shut up after that and sat near Caius, her eyes bright.

Marcus reached out a pale hand to me and I pressed my nose to it, purring softly. My eyes widened, and I pulled back as I heard two new presences in my pack. Please no. Leah howled at the top of her lungs, and I joined in. Her twins had phased, but they were only four. Far too young.

 _ **Tell Jake to get them here, please! I can't lose my babies and we don't phase without vamps being near.**_

I turned my head, ready to command Jacob to get our children but he was already gone. I turned back to Marcus, stubborn in my resolve to not leave his side till he smiled at least once. I sat at his side, planting my head on his lap, closing my eyes, ready to sleep, as the pixie vamp piped up.

''Can I go home, please?''

I growled and opened one eye, watching Aro rip her head off and burn her. I felt slight guilt, at Jasper's reaction to his mate's death, that played out in my head, but then I remembered. It had always seemed like he was her puppy, following her around, doing what she told him to do. He was now free and the guilt left my mind.

''Sleep, little wolf.''

 _ **Little? Oh God, that's rich. Then again, he's what? 6'2''?**_

 _6'4'', last I checked._

I tossed my head and closed my eyes again, falling into a light sleep, since my mind never fully emptied, with Leah's thoughts, impure, might I add, taking a front seat. When I awoke two hours later, the Volturi had just begun their meal and my head was preventing Marcus from standing up to feed. Well, he was smiling, wasn't he, so I sat up and turned my head to the feedings. Marcus kissed my head and then pounced on a young girl, with blond hair and blue eyes. I lay my head on my front paws and watched Leah as she gazed at Caius. Yeah, life was good.

 **Hey guys! :D So, this is Puppy Love and it is basically a love story between wolf Bella and vampire Marcus. Leah has two boys with Sam, even if he isn't her boyfriend/husband called Max and James, and Bella has no children, yet. Renesmee is NOT in this fic, just for notice. Leave reviews please! I don't own Twilight only my OC's but if I did I would make Bella a werewolf and she would join the Volturi. The Cullens are Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's basically.**


End file.
